Abeja
by Allica.is'm
Summary: ¡Ah, el dulce amor primerizo! Te pica como una molesta abeja y no hay forma de escapar de él. Pero si te atreves, puedes ser capaz de probar la deliciosa miel.


**Abeja**

_Ella te confunde con sus travesuras y podría representar a la perfección el término bipolaridad. Te guste o no, aunque no lo quieras admitir, es retorcida, pero eso aumenta el encanto que ejerce sobre ti, su, ¡Oh!, pobre esclavo. La sonrisa enigmática con la que a veces te mira, los hermosos ojos tiernos que pone cada vez que te atrapa observando su perfil y su cautivadora belleza. _

_Es tu reina, harías cualquier cosa que ella te pidiera y se lo has demostrado. ¡Ah, lo recuerdas a la perfección, ¿No es así?! El momento en que le juraste serle fiel, le juraste lealtad incondicional. Memorizaste cada segundo de ese encuentro, especialmente cuando su mano acarició tu rostro dulcemente; te sentiste una persona amada. En ese entonces tenías doce años, apenas te llamaban la atención las mujeres, pero sabías que ella era una persona especial y que lo sería por el resto de tus días. Eso te quedó claro desde la primera vez que la viste, cuando ambos la vieron, de alguna forma, los dos supieron que ese encuentro cambiaría el resto de su vida. _

_La veneras como la diosa que es, la respetas como si fuera tu madre, porque es obvio que ella te regaló la oportunidad de empezar a vivir de verdad, ella te dio la vida. Te mostró la enorme diferencia entre mojarte los pies en un charco y sumergirte en las profundidades. Era natural que aquella devoción se transformara en todo este irracional amor hacia ella. Un amor fuerte, incondicional y extrañamente doloroso. No estás seguro de lo que ella puede sentir hacia ti y vuelves al primer punto: te confunde con su forma de actuar. Al no poder comprenderla coherentemente te recuerda otra cosa: eres un adolescente, aparentemente tan confundido y tan comprensivo con las relaciones humanas como cualquier otro. _

_Si intentas racionalizar un poco esta situación (Algo torpe considerando que el amor es imposible de ver racionalmente), te darás cuenta que la única forma de saber es arriesgándote. Pero… ¿Por qué es que preguntarle qué piensa de ti, más difícil que abrirle la puerta para que cumpla su venganza? _

Ichiru respira hondo, muy, muy hondo, llenándose lo más que puede de oxigeno los pulmones. Le ha dado tantas vueltas al asunto, ha pensado en todos los posibles escenarios… Lo suyo es planificar hasta el mínimo detalle y luego llevar manos a la obra, pero hasta ahora, ninguno de esos pasos ha sido fácil. Bien dicen que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en su particular caso, planearlo que hacerlo. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de verla, aunque sabe que está dormida, descansando después de comunicarle que planea continuar con su venganza, pero que requiere antes de un nuevo cuerpo para pasar desapercibida. La idea no le gustaba, pero respetaba su decisión y la ayudaría en lo que ella le dijera. Saber que es ella la que está, pero no poder verla. ¿De verdad podría?

En pasos silenciosos se dirige a los aposentos de la sangrepura, trata de que la puerta no haga ningún ruido al abrirla, y cobijado por la oscuridad se acerca al lecho. Despierta proyectaba una belleza inmaculada, pero de noche era algo celestial. Muy raras veces la había visto dormida, por eso, cada vez que lo hacía, no evitaba el sorprenderse con la virginal hermosura de Shizuka.

Esa misma noche le había preguntado sí se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Para nada. Esa fue su respuesta. Nunca se había tenido ni el más mínimo remordimiento de sus acciones. Cada quien había obtenido lo que había trabajado.

Se planteo velar su sueño. Una excusa para poder observarla. Contempló en silencio cada leve movimiento de la gentil respiración y cada una de las preciosas facciones de la vampiro.

—Es imposible para mí no amarla… —Piensa, hundiéndose un poco más en el diván que hay en la habitación, el mueble está tan cerca de la cama que le permite prestar atención al descanso de la tranquila sangrepura. —Nadie la conoce… tanto como yo. —Y es que, a pesar de no tener conocimiento total sobre ella, es la persona que más se acercado, quien más la comprende.

Ambos son el uno para el otro, la vida los moldeo a su antojo y los condujo hasta estar cerca. Ichiru anhelaba que de igual forma pudiera alcanzarla y ser la persona ideal para ella. Quería ser quien la despertara de ese terrible mundo en el que la había sumido el dolor.

Incapaz de seguir tan lejos de ella, acorta la distancia y se pone a los pies de la cama, con la imagen de santa que proyecta, podría ponerse a rodillas y empezar a rezar una oración para ella. Y en esa oración seguro pediría cumplir con su objetivo y lograr que Shizuka sea feliz. Es lo que más desea para la persona que más ama.

—¿De verdad estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

_Shizuka… nunca te ha mordido. Ella no desea volverse uno contigo... Es la ley de los vampiros, si te amara desearía tu sangre con locura y te marcaría, te volvería similar a ella si de verdad quisiera estar contigo para siempre. _

Contiene las ganas de gruñir de inconformidad, amargándose en silencio. Se sitúa, ahora, junto a la cama, con las piernas es capaz de rozar los edredones que cobijan a su adorada. La idea de jugar a la _Bella Durmiente_ se hace presente. Estaría feliz de poder despertarla de semejante forma. Nunca la ha besado. Nunca la ha tocado, siquiera cuando lo alimenta, pues ella se extrae la sangre y se la da a beber de una copa.

¡Ah, Ichiru! Si pudiera saber que ella lo desea con la misma pasión que él, que ella lo ama porque la ha hecho sentir igual de amada y contenta que ese hombre al que perdió, porque es única persona que ha logrado comprender su sed de venganza. Si tan sólo ella pudiera decirle que no quiere condenarle a ser un vampiro para que no le persigan igual que a su primer amado, porque tiene miedo de perderlo y volver a pasar por todo ese horrible sufrimiento sin poder superarlo. Que todas las precauciones, como darle de su existencia de esa forma, son porque no quiere amarlo más, no quiere sentirlo cerca, porque eso sólo aumentaría el miedo a una separación de cualquier tipo. Sí, aquel niño que fue en un principio sólo un medio al primer paso de su revancha, ahora es lo único que la mantiene cuerda y le da esperanza de poder ser feliz.

Con más determinación que miedo, aprovecha la oportunidad y se va acercando al pálido rostro, a la expectativa de lo que pueda suceder si ella se despierta antes de cumplir su objetivo. Con todo y eso, cierra los ojos y ahora, está a una distancia casi nula, a una longitud que le permite sentir su respiración darle de frente. Y el beso llega, un beso casto que sólo consta de un leve roce de labios. Con eso puede conformarse… de momento. Shizuka siquiera lo ha sentido, puesto que sigue igual de dormida. Entonces, regresa al diván y decide hacer lo que se había propuesto, cuidar de su sueño, porque después de aquella osadía es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella, incluso si no se ha enterado de lo hizo.

* * *

_Ella te confunde con sus travesuras y podría representar a la perfección el término bipolaridad. Te guste o no, aunque no lo quieras admitir, es retorcida, pero eso aumenta el encanto que ejerce sobre ti, su, ¡Oh!, pobre esclavo._

_Piensas nuevamente, sumergiéndote en el recuerdo del día anterior y también en los del día de hoy, cuando después de su transformación, Shizuka, encerrada en el cuerpo de Maria, te besó juguetonamente. Quieras o no, eso te ha devuelto las esperanzas que ayer habías perdido. De alguna forma, ella sabía que anhelabas que tomara la iniciativa y lo hiciera. Y esos _insignificantes _besos se convierten en el lazo al cual aferrarte para no perderte en el vacío. _

* * *

**...NOTAS**

**__**Hola gente! Sí, sé que tengo otros fics pero surgió la inspiración y ¿Cómo decirle que no? (Además, es un tipo de descanso, que estoy escribiendo tres capítulos a la vez y a todos les falta escribir coherentemente el final.)

Oh... amo a estos dos... Les contaré que estaba escuchando **Suzumebachi** de **Buck-Tick** y la letra... bueno, digamos que es bastante juguetona e inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza escribir sobre Ichiru y Shizuka, en un principio, pensé que saldría algo sexual (No lo niego, la verdad es que la letra de la canción te inspira plasmar eso) ¡Pero miren que casto salió! Aunque no me arrepiento, quedó muy bien para que lo haya escrito en un día y de corrido.

Cualquier queja, un review. Y si no hay quejas también ;).

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
